Anastasia Blake
by 27bubblycats
Summary: In this fanfiction, a girl named Anastasia is forced into the world of demigods and monsters when her math teacher tries to eat her. She learns to become a master fighter from a blonde named Annabeth and spends more time with her new found friends Emmett Clarke, Lilly Cooper, Carson Smith, and Tyler Jennings. It is better than it sounds. Percibeth. Emmestasia. Carler.


**This is a brand new fanfiction. It was the first one I wrote but I never typed it up and put it here. So if it sounds a little rusty, I wrote two years ago and I am only 12 now.**

Chapter 1

My Math Teacher Tries to Eat Me

Anastasia

"Anastasia, it's time to get up!" yelled her dad through the intercom.

Anastasia Blake was a 12 year old rich kid whose dad owned Verizon. She was the complete opposite of him.

He had stubby brown hair, horrible facial features, was short and stout and was very kind.

She on the other hand was stupendous! She had long flowing blonde hair, a beautiful face, was tall and thin and was awful to people she didn't like.

Anastasia woke up dragged herself to her computer. She clicked on a hanger icon, scrolled to a button on the screen that said, "uniform" and clicked. Up popped an adorable uniform with arrows on either sides. She scrolled until she found the one she wanted. She clicked on it and her closet doors swung open revealing the outfit. It was a white puffy shirt with a cute tie. The skirt was red plaid and she had leggings with bows. Her shoes were plain black high heels.

She dressed and went into the bathroom where she woke herself up and applied make-up and styled her hair into flouncy flirty curls.

Downstairs, she grabbed her breakfast and hopped into the back of the limo out front. She ate breakfast on the way to her brand new private school. It was the first day back.

"Hey, Eddie, how'd it go?"

"Broke her wrist."

"Great, bye."

Anastasia walked through school saying hi to everyone.

"Jerome, Jackson, Jason."

"Patricia, heard about your wrist. Here's my signature, bye!"

"Mara, he's that way!"

Anastasia got to her locker. 23-32-02.

"Hey Princess, how are things?" Anastasia's best friend Emmett Clarke walked up. "Sync schedules?" He took Anastasia's schedule and held it up to his. "We have Pre-Algebra together at 4th period and 7th English. We have lunch together." He opened his locker which was right next hers. "Mom has me working with her today but I will be there for 4th and 7th."

"Kay, and don't call me princess!" He walked off smiling.

Periods 1, 2, 3 were boring. All they did was get to know their teachers and classmates. Anastasia walked into 4th period and as soon as she saw the teacher, she new something was wrong.

"Everyone! Line up in the back!" the teacher barked. "My name is Ms. Dodds. I'm your new Pre-Algebra teacher. When I call your name, have a seat where I tell you." No one objected. "Blake." Anastasia went over to the first desk. The teacher glared at her. "Clarke." Emmett sat in the second desk beside Anastasia. The teacher then listed off the others in the class and assigned them seats. The whole class time, they worked on intervals. When class ended, Anastasia and Emmett were the last ones.

"Blake, may I have a word?"

"See you outside, princess." Emmett walked out. The door swung closed behind him. The light flickered and went out. Anastasia walked over to the switch. She flicked it repeatedly but nothing happened.

"I'll go get the custodian, okay?" Anastasia called over her shoulder. She tried the handle but it was locked. "Ms. Dodds?" She turned around to see Ms. Dodds hunched over desk. "Ms. Dodds?" She took two steps up. Ms. Dodds' head shot up, but it wasn't Ms. Dodds.

Her Jacket had transformed into a pair of weathered black wings. She was all bony. Her face was wrinkled up to show her teeth. All of them were sharpened into fangs. She was hunched over terribly. Her dress had been ripped into rags. She smiled at Anastasia. Anastasia screamed and saw two faces appear at the window in the door. They were screaming at each other. Ms. Dodds grabbed Anastasia's arm and dragged her over to a corner. Anastasia landed on her back with Ms. Dodds on top of her. Ms. Dodds sneered at her. She dug her fangs into Anastasia's arm. She started trying to eat her as she screamed. Then, Anastasia blacked out.

Anastasia blinked awake. She was in a comfy bed. There was a table next to her. Well also, there was a chair with Emmett in it but the important thing is... wait!

"Emmett!?" Anastasia screamed sitting up suddenly. He jerked as he looked up at her. He looked like (if she hadn't been hurt) he would have picked her up and spun her around.

"Anastasia! Guys, she woke up." There was a bunch of commotion on the other side of a door on the left side and there was also the sound of a vase shattering as a girl with blond hair and a boy with messy black hair ran in. The boy ran up to Anastasia and grabbed her arm. Anastasia looked at it and didn't see anything but she felt like a knife had been jabbed into her arm. She gasped loudly as the boy dropped her arm on the bed. The girl yelled something to the boy in a language that she didn't understand unless she tried very hard. But she didn't have time to decipher it because the girl said something that sounded like:

"Man Moo Mere Me?"

"Huh?"

"I asked 'Can you here me?'" She giggled. The boy had to keep from bursting into laughter. The girl turned and forced him out. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at me. "Chiron?" she called towards the door. A man in a wheelchair rolled in.

"Hum?" he asked the girl.

"Take her to the unclaimed cabin."

"Must she ride?" he whined.

"Yes." Anastasia noticed Emmett watching and looking worried. He walked out angrily at that yes and wasn't seen for quite some time. The girl helped Anastasia out of bed and onto the porch. The man also came. He stood up. He was a centaur. The girl hoisted Anastasia onto his back. He rode all the way around what looked like a summer camp. Then he came to a very big cabin. It was two stories tall and had a bunch of bunk beds inside. She was helped in by a girl about her age. She got set on a bed and all the cabin mates collected clothes for her to where. She hobbled to the bathroom and changed then went to dinner with the rest. The girl that had helped her earlier was named Lilly Cooper. She had been assigned to help Anastasia until she was better.


End file.
